


Idiot … word pending

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Sanada's being an idiot.





	Idiot … word pending

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-07-23 08:30pm & 2019-01

It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Sanada belonged in his bed, anyone but Sanada. The world really needed a word for idiots of their fukubuchou's caliber, at least in Niou's opinion. Said vice-captain came to school pale as a ghost, eyes unfocused and a surgical mask covering his mouth. In short, he had a cold of the not so light variety, yet here he was instead of resting at home. And not only did that idiot (Niou would work on that word for sure.) attend class, no. Here he was at practice too. Not that he would be for much longer, based on what Niou could see it would take about two more minutes till Sanada's fall. The trickster was sure Renji and Yukimura could tell as well, but they too knew that it was easier for all to just let nature run its course than argue with their rock of a fukubuchou.

While Sanada raised his hand to his eyes Niou started to count down.

"Three."

Sanada swayed on his feet.

"Two."

The sway turned into a slow fall.

"One."

A soft thud could be heard.

"And he's down."

Niou said while turning to Yukimura. Their blue-haired buchou smiled. At this point Niou realized his mistake. 

"Yes, he is and you will be so kind to get him to the infirmary, won't you Niou?"

The blond swallowed slowly. "Yes, buchou."

"Good." With that Yukimura returned to training and Niou, while cursing himself and that … that idiot, carried the unconscious male to the infirmary.

\---

Sanada groaned, slowly returning to awareness. The smell of antiseptic was enough to tell him where he was. 

"Ah! Sleeping beauty deigns to awaken." Niou's voice cut through the silence.

Dark eyed tried to focus on the trickster with a glare, tried being the operative word. 

"Shut up, Niou."

The platinum blond only tilted his head slightly and tapped his chin like he was considering it.

"Nope."

Sanada's growl would have been far more intimidating, had it not resulted in a coughing fit.

A surprisingly strong hand helped the raven-haired boy sit up and continued to support him.

"Here, drink."

Niou held a glass of water to his lips. For a change Sanada did not object but listened to the trickster. 

"Thank you." 

Just for a second Sanada was tempted to lean into the other's support and warmth. If Niou noticed, he didn't comment on it.

"Come on big boy, back into the pillows with you. You need the rest."

Sanada was eased back down and he had to admit – not out loud, mind you – that Niou was right.

When the blond started to move away, Sanada reached out without thinking. A soft smile played along Niou's lips.

"Don't worry. I ain't going anywhere." 

Sanada closed his eyes when he felt fingers entwined with his own.

The still smiling Niou shook his head. Sanada was an idiot. But a loveable one.


End file.
